1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus performing recording on a recording medium and a method of manufacturing a recorded matter.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a recording apparatus capable of recording on various types of recording media has been used. In such recording apparatuses, a recording apparatus capable of using fabric as a recorded matter has been also often used. The fabric as a recorded matter has a variety of materials and thicknesses, and is characterized in that wrinkling is more likely to occur than other recorded matters such as a recording paper.
For example, JP-A-2003-312069 discloses a platen device of an ink jet recording apparatus capable of using a fabric as a recording medium. The platen device has a platen on which a recording medium is inserted and is capable of being placed, and an outer frame capable of sandwiching the recording medium which is inserted and placed on the platen. Then, the platen device is capable of applying tension to the recording medium by sandwiching the platen on which the recording medium is placed with the outer frame.
The platen device disclosed in JP-A-2003-312069 has a configuration such that the tension is applied to the recording medium by sandwiching the recording medium inserted and placed on the platen with the outer frame. Thus, tension is applied and wrinkling can be suppressed in the recording medium having a predetermined thickness. However, the platen device may not sandwich the recording medium having a thickness over a predetermined thickness with the outer frame.
In addition, the platen device described above has a structure in which the recording medium is inserted into the platen and then the platen on which the recording medium is placed is sandwiched with the outer frame. Thus, there is a problem in that it takes time and effort for a user to remove the wrinkle.